When Love Ends
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. SouRin. Peran yang didapatkannya dalam sebuah film layar lebar bertema boys love membuka pandangan Rin mengenai akhir terbaik dari sebuah kisah cinta (jika itu memang cinta). Shounen-ai.


**Judul : When Love Ends**

**Fandom :** Free!

**Disclaimer :** Semua karakter _Free!_ adalah milik Masahiro Yokotani dan Kyoto Animation; _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai _adalah milik Shoowa. Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan maupun publikasi _fanfic_ ini~

**Genre :** _Romance_

**WARNING :** _Alternate Universe (AU)_;_ Shounen-ai_

**Pairing :** SouRin

**NOTE : **

Terinspirasi dari gundah gulananya _author _setelah menonton akhir eps 11—yang sedikit mengingatkan saya pada manga karya Shoowa dengan judul _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai (Jin and cat won't come when called)_ dan berusaha memberikan kontribusi di hari ulang tahun Yamazaki Sousuke 14 September 2014 ini (karena dia sangat pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaaaaan), maka saya turut menyumbang _fanfic_ hepi-hepi yang ringan dan bisa dinikmati bersama segelas cola dan kubus-kubus es batu kapan saja di mana saja.

AU dimana Rin, Kisumi, dan Sousuke menggeluti dunia _entertainment_ di Jepang. Sousuke adalah aktor pendatang baru. Sousuke dalam _fic_ ini bukan teman masa kecil Rin.

Kisah asli manga _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai_ tidak menjadi acuan utama dalam film yang tengah dibintangi Rin, Kisumi, dan Sousuke dalam _fic_ ini. _Author_ hanya meminjam judul, nama karakter, dan referensi adegan dalam manga tersebut saja. Selebihnya alur dalam film _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai_ dalam fic ini murni karangan _author_ (jadi kalau dibandingkan dengan manga tsb, tentunya banyak sekali perbedaan mencolok—harap maklum).

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>When Love Ends<strong>

**(part 1 of 2)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini salah."

Kisumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terhenti dari gerakannya menyuap sejumput nasi dari sumpitnya.

"Ini tidak benar." Rin menata kembali kalimatnya. Sebuah naskah setebal majalah _fashion _diayunkannya sejenak sebelum diletakkan tanpa antusias ke atas meja makan kantin yang membatasinya dengan Kisumi.

Kisumi memandangnya lurus, bertanya dengan diamnya.

"Menurutku 'Jin' yang kuperankan ini sangat tidak adil pada 'Marley'. Mereka bersahabat sejak masih bocah ingusan, dan tiba-tiba saja 'Jin' memutuskan hubungan dengan 'Marley' hanya karena pacar baru 'Jin' tidak senang dengan kedekatan mereka. Yang benar saja," terang Rin bersungut.

Kisumi menyuap jumputan nasi di ujung capitan sumpitnya, bergumam sebelum menimpali, "Kau masih ingat bahwa kita hanya memerankan tokoh sesuai naskah, kan?" Kisumi memutar sumpit di tangannya membentuk pola lingkaran di udara.

Rin menghela napas tak puas, namun tak mengelak. "Kau tahu akhir film ini?"

"Tidak," Kisumi menggeleng, sementara tangannya sibuk mencapit tofu dengan sumpitnya. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu selain produser, sutradara, dan pembuat naskahnya, kurasa."

"Hm…" Rin menopang dagu, mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kantin.

"Oh! Itu dia 'Marley'!" Kisumi mendesis dengan kedua batang sumpitnya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Rin hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Sousuke! Ayo duduk di sini!" seru Kisumi riang pada sosok yang baru muncul di pintu masuk.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rin dan Kisumi, menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada deret menu makan siang yang tersaji dalam rak-rak makan berkaca di hadapannya.

Kisumi nyengir lebar, memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada Rin dan berkata setengah berbisik, "Aku masih terkagum-kagum setiap melihatnya." Lirikan matanya mengarah pada Sousuke yang masih asyik memilah makanan di dekat pintu masuk. "Kau tahu, kurasa dia akan jadi sangat terkenal setelah film ini mulai tayang di seantero negeri. Sebagai aktor pendatang baru berbakat yang punya pesona."

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa tergantung pada penampilan dan kemampuannya nanti."

"Penampilan nomor satu?" Kisumi kembali menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Rin balas memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya. "Rahasia umum."

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Suara yang rendah namun mengandung kelembutan dalam intonasi yang sejuk menyeruak.

"Tentu saja tidak," seru Kisumi memundurkan kembali tubuhnya yang condong pada Rin. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk mempersilakan tamu makannya itu duduk.

Nampan berisi mangkuk donburi dan es teh hijau diletakkan di atas meja, sesaat sebelum Sousuke menarik kursi di samping Rin dan duduk dengan santai di sana.

Rin melirik dengan sudut matanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya kata-kata Kisumi ada benarnya. Pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di samping Rin itu memiliki paras yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, perawakan jangkung dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sangat baik. Gaya rambutnya tidak begitu istimewa—terpangkas pendek terutama di bagian tengkuknya, namun terlihat pantas sekali untuknya. Gaya berpakaiannya juga tidak se_fashionable_ Rin maupun Kisumi, namun sekali lagi tampaknya seluruh kesederhanaan di muka bumi ini akan jadi sangat menarik jika dikombinasikan dengan Yamazaki Sousuke ini.

Sousuke menatapnya seolah sadar tengah diperhatikan, dan Rin membuang muka dengan berpura-pura menyeruput gelas cola-nya.

Suasana canggung itu tidak menjadi lebih baik ketika si mulut besar Kisumi berujar, "Aku dan Rin baru saja membahas naskah adegan _shooting_ hari ini."

Sontak Rin menendang tulang kering rekan aktornya itu di balik meja makan, yang lantas diakhiri dengan ringisan Kisumi yang kini sibuk mengusap-usap betis kakinya yang nyeri.

"Ho?" Sousuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sepertinya adegan tending-tendangan barusan tak diacuhkannya.

"Yah, hanya membahas intonasi, artikulasi, dan gestur yang tepat untuk beberapa adegan yang akan diambil hari ini." Rin menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Kisumi pernah bilang padanya bahwa siapapun akan dengan mudah menebak saat ia sedang berbohong, dan karenanya Rin berusaha tak menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Tidak sedang berbohong saja tatapan Sousuke seolah tengah menyusup masuk jauh ke dalam rongga matanya, apalagi saat ia sedang mengarang-ngarang cerita seperti itu.

"Ya. Rin baru saja bilang ingin melatih adegan ciuman yang akan kulakukan dengannya dalam shooting hari ini." Kisumi—yang sudah pulih dari nyeri di tulang keringnya—menambahkan dengan sarkastis. Rin tersedak.

Sousuke mengulum senyum, mengirimkan tatapan sangsi namun tak mendesak lebih jauh. Ia hanya bergumam saat tangannya mulai menyendok donburi dalam mangkuk makannya.

"Tidak ada adegan seperti itu dalam shooting hari ini," protes Rin. "Dan tentu saja aku takkan melakukan rehearsal untuk hal bodoh macam itu," tambahnya pada Sousuke seolah nama baiknya dipertaruhkan di sana.

"Penonton akan menangis jika mendengar kau bilang begitu." Kisumi tertawa.

Rin mendengus, mengabaikan ucapan Kisumi dan kembali pada cola-nya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sousuke lagi-lagi seolah tak terpengaruh dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Rin maupun Kisumi. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan santai, dan Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dirasanya menatap bibir itu sedetik terlalu lama.

"Dia sudah makan dua porsi puding buah dan merasa kenyang." Kisumi mewakilinya menjawab _tanpa izin_. Rin menatapnya sebal.

Sousuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yakin itu saja cukup? Kita akan shooting sampai sore dan jam makan malam masih sekitar enam jam lagi, bukan?"

"Ah… aku membawa snack sendiri." Rin berusaha tak terdengar canggung. Ia tidak terbiasa mengobrol dengan orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya, apalagi dengan _anak baru_ seperti ini.

Kisumi berdeham, memasang air muka seolah terluka. "_Melihat kalian membuat hatiku tidak tenang._"

Rin kembali menendangnya dari bawah meja. Kisumi tertawa.

Sousuke tersenyum samar, menyuap donburi-nya kembali dengan santai sebagai caranya memahami candaan kedua lawan mainnya dalam film layar lebar perdananya ini.

"Kami ingin dengar pendapatmu tentang film ini, Sousuke." Kisumi melipat kedua tangannya di meja, meluruskan punggungnya dengan sikap sempurna, siap mendengarkan Sousuke dengan seksama.

Sousuke mengerjap sejenak. Ia melirik sejenak pada Rin yang duduk di sampingnya dan tampak mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada Kisumi.

"Katakan apa saja. Aku ingin dengar." Kisumi tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Sousuke bergumam sejenak sebelum menimpali, "Plot? Karakterisasi? Setting? Wardrobe?"

Kisumi tertawa hambar.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu kaujawab. Kisumi hanya sedang iseng."

Kisumi mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Aku serius, lho. Kalau kalian punya pendapat menarik, akan kusampaikan pada bibiku."

Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini ia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa produser film layar lebar ini berasal dari keluarga besar konglomeratnya. Dan Rin tak luput menyadarinya.

"Tidak berarti pendapatnya akan berpengaruh pada alur film," ujar Rin mengembalikan ucapan Kisumi beberapa saat lalu padanya.

Kisumi mengangkat bahu, mengalihkan pandangan pada Sousuke. Menunggunya memberikan pendapatnya.

Sousuke tampak menimbang sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Akan ada banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dan tidak menyukainya, mungkin."

Kisumi bergumam menimbang. "Karena ini film _boys love_, tentu tidak semua orang akan menyukainya," angguknya. "Tidak ada yang lebih spesifik? Pendapat personalmu, misalnya?"

Rin menyimak.

Sousuke mengangkat gelas teh hijau dinginnya. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

Dan jawabannya barusan membuat Kisumi maupun Rin sama-sama terkejutnya.

Kisumi mengerjap. "Kenapa?" Dengan menerima tawaran main dalam film _boys love_ seperti ini pastilah seorang aktor—seamatir apa pun ia—sudah sadar kisah seperti apa yang akan ditemukannya di sini. Jadi tentunya ini bukan masalah anti-homoseksualitas.

Rin, di lain pihak, antara ingin mendengar penjelasannya dan tidak. Sial sekali cola dalam gelasnya sudah habis, tak bisa menjadi pengalih perhatiannya.

Sousuke menyesap es teh hijaunya sejenak. "Kurasa 'Marley' tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia pantas dapatkan."

Kisumi mengerjap lagi sebelum terbahak. "Kau bicara begitu karena kau bias dengan peranmu sendiri!" ujarnya di sela tawanya.

Rin mendapati dirinya memutar leher pada Sousuke dan mengabaikan tawa Kisumi. "…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pertanyaan Sousuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rin sedikit terkejut.

Rin melirik ke arah lain, bergumam bahwa _Ya_, ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan alur film sejauh ini; dan _Tidak_, ia juga tidak merasa 'Marley' layak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Rin bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja merasa Sousuke mengulum senyum mendengar jawabannya. Uhh.

Jam istirahat makan siang telah habis lima belas menit kemudian, setelah Kisumi dengan jahilnya menggoda Sousuke mengenai perannya sebagai 'Marley' yang bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya oleh 'Jin', dan Rin yang menimpali dengan tak habis pikirnya ia mengapa 'Jin' sampai jatuh hati pada 'Riorika' yang diperankan Kisumi. Perdebatan yang diselingin tawa canda itu berakhir tanpa menyisakan perasaan canggung lagi antara Sousuke dengan kedua seniornya dalam industri perfilman ini.

Hingga dua bulan lalu, Yamazaki Sousuke hanyalah pelajar SMA biasa yang bekerja paruh waktu membuat aneka hiasan dinding di sebuah toko kerajinan tangan. Kesehariannya yang monoton itu berubah ketika seorang wanita setengah baya berpenampilan mewah turun dari mobilnya yang juga mewah, memesan seribu lampion teratai kertas.

Wanita dengan riasan tebal dan wangi parfum yang menyengat itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai produser Amakata Miho yang namanya baru-baru ini jadi sangat terkenal setelah merilis film layar lebar bertema misteri dan cinta dengan adegan haru-biru di sana-sini.

Amakata Miho tertarik pada Sousuke yang siang itu tengah membuat payung kertas di bengkel kerjanya, mengatakan ini-itu soal aset berharga dan berlian yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam lapisan mantel bumi yang perlu ditempa.

Bermodal niat setengah hati dan coba-coba untuk mendapatkan uang lebih banyak, Sousuke menerima tawaran tersebut.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, membintangi film layar lebar produksi Amakata Miho berikutnya yang adalah sebuah film _boys love_ alias kisah roman asmara antara sesama pria.

Amakata Miho memiliki hobi yang sangat aneh. Ia selalu merahasiakan alur film yang tengah digarapnya bahkan dari para bintang pemainnya sekalipun. Hanya sedikit dari kru film yang mengetahuinya, dan biasanya mereka semua sangat hati-hati dalam menjaga mulut mereka.

Untuk hal-hal krusial seperti adegan-adegan berbahaya, intim, vulgar, atau adegan-adegan khusus lainnya diberitahu sejak awal untuk menghindari mundurnya seorang aktor/artis pemeran saat tiba-tiba saja mendapat naskah shooting mereka di satu waktu. Selebihnya, mereka tidak tahu kapan dan di mana (dan dengan siapa) adegan-adegan tersebut akan dilakukan.

Ada yang bilang cara Amakata Miho yang sangat unik (kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh) ini adalah resep rahasianya menjaga kualitas film-filmnya. Dengan ketidaktahuan dari para bintangnya, perasaan, imajinasi, dan kreativitas mereka meluap saat memerankan tiap adegan yang tidak mereka ketahui hingga satu hari sebelumnya—saat mereka mendapatkan naskah untuk _shooting_ keesokan harinya.

Sebagai pemain amatir dalam bidang ini, tentu saja Sousuke tidak mendapatkan peran utama. Namun ia cukup beruntung (walau sepertinya yang bersangkutan tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan jatah perannya) untuk mendapatkan peran sebagai pembantu utama.

Film yang tengah berusaha dirampungkan akhir musim semi ini adalah gubahan dari manga _boys love _yang populer di tahun sebelumnya, dengan judul _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai_. Meskipun terilhami dari sana, karena merupakan gubahan, terdapat perubahan plot dan karakterisasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan Amakata Miho dan timnya. Salah satunya adalah mengenai peran 'Marley' yang dalam _manga_nya adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah ini menjadi tokoh pembantu utama, pendamping 'Jin' sebagai tokoh utama dalam film gubahan ini.

Aktor muda berbakat yang memulai karirnya sebagai model majalah fashion selama hampir tiga tahun sebelum menginjakkan kakinya di dunia industri layar kaca dan layar lebar, Matsuoka Rin, terpilih memerankan tokoh 'Jin'.

Sementara Shigino Kisumi, keponakan jauh dari Amakata Miho, dipercaya sebagai pemeran 'Riorika', tokoh pendamping lainnya yang merupakan _love interest_nya 'Jin'. Jika Rin memulai karirnya sebagai model, Kisumi memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi dalam grup _boyband_ dari salah satu perusahaan besar pencetak _idol_ di Jepang. Grupnya masih eksis dengan banyak pergantian personil dalam dua tahun belakangan ini, termasuk dengan hengkangnya Kisumi dari sana dengan keputusannya menggeluti industri perfilman dengan lebih serius dan terfokus. Kisumi adalah senior Rin di bidang seni peran, dan kini keduanya adalah senior Sousuke.

Secara sederhana, _Jin to Neko wa Yobu to Konai _versi gubahan ini bercerita tentang Jin, seorang informan di dunia bawah tanah Tokyo. Jin memiliki keahlian menyamar, bela diri, pandai menggunakan senjata tajam, dan hati yang mudah berubah. Tipikal penghuni dunia bawah yang tidak tahu apa yang dicari dalam hidupnya. Ia dengan mudah mencintai seseorang—pria maupun wanita—dan dengan mudah akan meninggalkan mereka.

Wajah familiar yang tak pernah berubah dalam kesehariannya selama belasan tahun semenjak ia memulai karir gelapnya ini hanyalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, Marley. Dibilang sahabat pun, hubungan mereka lebih seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Jin yang adalah seorang informan seringkali membutuhkan bantuan Marley yang adalah seorang penembak profesional; pembunuh bayaran.

Di luar pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penembak ulung, Marley kerap kali dimintai tolong untuk melakukan atau mengantarkan ini-itu sesuai permintaan Jin. Jin tidak pernah segan atau merasa tak enak menelepon Marley kapan saja dan di mana saja untuk meminta sesuatu. Dan Marley tidak pernah tidak melakukannya.

Konflik mulai mencuat ke permukaan saat Jin mengenal Riorika. Bos salah satu organisasi mafia yang menjadi pelanggan setia Jin adalah kakak laki-laki dari Riorika.

Jin memiliki hubungan kompleks dengan bos organisasi tersebut—yang mana Jin terkadang berhubungan seks dengannya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jin sangat tertarik pada Riorika. Bagi Jin, Riorika istimewa.

Satu demi satu pengambilan adegan dalam_ shooting_ pembuatan film ini selesai dengan mulus dan lancar, hingga kemarin pagi manuskrip bab hari ini datang ke tempat para pemain film ini.

Dalam pengambilan gambar hari ini, akan ada adegan yang mana Jin memutuskan untuk menciptakan dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan Marley, dikarenakan Riorika _merasa tidak tenang melihat mereka bersama_. Persis sindiran Kisumi pada Rin dan Sousuke di kantin studio siang tadi.

_"__Aku ingin kunci duplikat apartemenku kembali," _Rin—Jin—menjulurkan tangannya.

Suasana riuh bar malam itu tak membuat Sousuke—Marley—tak mendengar ucapannya.

_"__Dia, eh? Kau masih menemuinya?" _

Jin mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Marley sudah tahu jawabannya itu. Menanti dalam diamnya.

_"__Sudah berapa lama?" _Marley menyalakan puntung rokok di sela jarinya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jin.

_"__Beberapa minggu."_ Kali ini Jin menjawab.

Marley tersenyum samar, mengepulkan asap rokoknya perlahan. _"Tak heran kau terlihat lebih bahagia belakangan ini."_

Jin menatapnya lekat untuk beberapa saat. Sebelah siku tangannya bersandar pada permukaan meja bar dan separuh bobot tubuhnya bertumpu di sana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat rambut pirang palsunya berayun dalam gerakan kecil yang entah bagaimana terlihat memesona, berusaha membuat Marley menatapnya. Dan Marley menatapnya.

_"__Kembalikan kunciku." _

Keheningan yang seharusnya tak dirasakan siapa pun yang berada dalam sebuah bar terasa menggerayangi kedua pemuda yang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

Marley merogoh kantung jaket berbulunya, mengeluarkan serangkai kunci yang bergemerincing dari sana.

_"__Tentu saja,"_ sahutnya seraya memisahkan sebuah kunci metalik dari rangkaian kunci lainnya. _"… Percakapan yang canggung sekali. Dari awal juga kita tidak pacaran atau semacamnya. Tidak berarti kau ingin kunci apartemenmu kembali adalah hal yang aneh."_

Kunci logam tanpa bandul hiasan itu dijulurkan pada Jin, yang lalu menerimanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Seolah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukannya sekaligus merasa ingin melakukannya.

Marley memalingkan muka, mengisap rokoknya kembali. _"Terjatuh terlalu dalam dengan fantasi cintamu hanya akan membawa kesedihan pada akhirnya. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu," _ujarnya berusaha tidak terdengar menggurui namun tetap mengingatkan Jin tentang siapa dirinya dan menegaskan bahwa bermain api bukan tak mungkin membuatnya terbakar habis.

"Aku tahu yang kulakukan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jin menimpali dengan senyuman samar yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Marley melirik padanya._ "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Cys, dan ingat bagaimana kau jadi lupa diri dan menutup mulutmu saat tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dari CIA. Dan ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Semuanya jadi rumit dan sangat berbahaya."_

_"__Riorika berbeda,"_ bantah Jin. _"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, karenanya kau tidak mengerti."_

Marley tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

_"__Aku dan Riorika saling mencintai."_ Jin menambahkan dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

_"__Dia mencintaimu, karena itu kau berpikir bahwa kau mencintainya," _timpal Marley, menatap Jin lekat.

_"__Kau tidak mengerti,"_ ulang Jin dengan penegasan lebih dari sebelumnya. _"Aku ingin mencintai, aku ingin dicintai. Aku menginginkan Riorika dan dia menginginkanku. Kami saling mencintai." _

Marley menatapnya dalam diam.

_"__Atau apa?"_ Jin kembali menurunkan intonasinya. _"Menyinggung tentang Cys di saat seperti ini. Kau ingin aku membayar aksi tutup mulutmu?" _

Siapapun tahu bahwa _bayaran_ bagi Jin hanya berarti satu dari dua hal. Uang atau tubuhnya.

Jin membiarkan kesenyapan kembali menyelimuti mereka, lekat menatap manik-manik hijau kebiruan dalam soket mata Marley yang hanya membisu.

Marley mematikan puntung rokoknya dalam asbak di meja bar, membalikan tubuhnya dan memasang tudung jaket berbulu di kepalanya. _"… Sampai nanti."_

Adegan yang sangat menguras emosi dan kemampuan akting Rin dan Sousuke itu berakhir dengan monolog dari Marley yang berkata: _Ingin mencintai. Ingin dicintai. Aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin dia melakukan itu. Dia tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berhenti._

_._

_._

_._

"OK!" tepukan tangan dari sutradara mengakhiri pengambilan gambar mereka untuk adegan berpisahnya jalan antara 'Jin' dan 'Marley' yang baru saja selesai. Sepertinya sutradara merasa puas dengan kerja keras Rin dan Sousuke yang berusaha menghidupkan kedua karakter dengan kepribadian dan pola pikir rumit itu.

"Aku masih terharu berapa kali pun kudengar monolog dari Marley itu." Amakata Miho menyusut air mata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan sehelasi sapu tangan merah muda bercorak dahlia.

"Sesuai dengan judulnya." Sutradara bertubuh tambun yang tersenyum puas dengan sangat lebar tadi menimpali. "Jin dan kucing tidak akan menoleh saat dipanggil."

"Saat seseorang merasa memiliki seekor kucing—baik itu dipelihara ataupun hanya sekadar diberi makan di taman, ia akan merasa dicintai kucing itu dan ia akan senang dengan perasaannya mengasihi binatang lucu itu. Tapi kemudian ia akan sadar, saat ia menginginkan sesuatu, kucing itu menginginkan hal yang lain. Dan saat ia ingin agar kucing itu melakukan sesuatu, kucing itu akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia ingin berhenti dan melepaskan kucing itu, tapi ia tidak bisa," tambah Produser Amakata. "Seperti yang dikatakan Marley untuk dirinya sendiri."

Sutradara melepaskan tawanya. "Pahit sekali. _Shooting_ besok pagi akan lebih baik dari hari ini. Besok kita akan mengambil adegan yang manis-manis antara Jin dan Riorika. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada yang suram-suram hari ini," guraunya.

Rin meneguk air mineral yang disodorkan asistennya seraya berlalu dari sana, tidak tertarik mendengar obrolan produser dan sutradaranya lebih jauh.

"Barusan itu saaaaaangaaaaaat keren!" Suara riang yang sangat taka sing di telinganya tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana sebelum dirasakannya seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya.

Rin mendelik jengkel. "Kukira kau sedang tidur siang."

Kisumi menggeleng dramatis. "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan adegan yang sangat spektakuler barusan, kan? Kau tahu, aku sudah membayangkannya sejak tadi malam kubaca naskah hari ini. Dan aku sudah _tahu _pasti akan jadi sangat hebat. Tapi aku _tidak_ _tahu _hasilnya seluarbiasa ini," celotehnya riang tanpa mengindahkan pandangan sebal Rin.

"Kau berlebihan," ujar Sousuke yang menyusul di belakang mereka dengan botol air mineral yang sama di tangannya. Senyum tipis khasnya tersungging di sana.

Kisumi memutar kepalanya. "Jangan bercanda. Siapapun akan jatuh cinta melihatmu barusan. Oh, betapa sekarang aku khawatir akan ditinggalkan penggemarku setelah film ini mulai ditayangkan dan mereka melihatmu," guraunya dengan nada dramatis penuh canda.

Sousuke mengulum senyum.

"Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, kurasa hal pertama yang terjadi di sini adalah pasangan mainku sendiri berpaling dariku." Kisumi menghela napas panjang, mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari pundak Rin dan mengecup wig yang dikenakannya. Sontak Rin berontak dan melempar wig pirang yang jadi ciri khas Jin dalam mode penyamaran itu ke wajah Kisumi. Yang dilempar wig hanya tertawa.

Sousuke terkekeh pelan, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi—kalau tidak mau dibilang super langka. Kontan Rin dan Kisumi menoleh padanya tanpa menyembunyikan air muka heran mereka.

"Peranku berakhir sampai di sini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menikmati seni peran seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan," ucap Sousuke sesaat kemudian dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan kelegaan dan kepuasan emosional.

Kisumi menimpali dengan nada penuh sesal, "Ahh padahal sangat mengasyikkan beradu peran dengamu. Yah, walau Marley dan Riorika hampir tidak pernah saling bicara. Tapi setiap kali Riorika bertemu muka dengan Marley, atmosfir menjadi begituuu berat dan canggung. Mereka berkomunikasi tanpa dialog. Dan aku sangat suka!" racau Kisumi.

Sousuke tersenyum samar. "Aku juga menikmatinya." Tatapannya beralih pada Rin. "… Aku juga sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan Marley dan Jin."

Rin merasa dicekoki sebongkah es batu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Ia berdeham, melirik ke arah lain. "Aku juga."

Kisumi menatap Rin dan Sousuke bergantian. "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku merasakan ada _affair_ di sini."

Tentu saja Rin menimpali dengan sikutan kuat ke ulu hati pasangan mainnya yang besar mulut itu. Sousuke terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

**- To be continued -**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 1, done. Fiuhh.

Cuma two-shot, kok. Tamat chapter depan. :3

Ayo sebarkan cinta SouRin. XD

.

**PS:** Saya bikin _challenge_ bikin _fic _**SouRin** berhadiah doujinshi (gratis; asli Jepang) RinHaru dan ada _gift_ RAW scan SouRin buat semua yang ikutan di facebook. Kalau ada yang minat dan belum tau aturan mainnya, PM ya. :D


End file.
